O quando dói eu te deixar
by Niinhasm
Summary: Short fic: "Mas não se esqueça nunca que eu estarei com você, em qualquer lugar que você esteja, pois enquanto você morar no meu coração, eu estarei com você em pensamento. E esse é um tempo que eu garanto ser para sempre."


O quanto dói eu te deixar.

**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. **

- Ok, lá vamos nós. Mais um , levante Tiago, você não pode ficar deitado nessa cama o dia todo. Alias, o que eu estou fazendo falando comigo mesmo? Alias, o que eu estou fazendo falando comigo mesmo, de novo?

Eu levantei e nenhum dos marotos estava mais no dormitório, era sábado e eles sabiam que eu adoraria dormir até tarde... mas já era 11 horas e as 14 eu tinha que ir encontrar Lilly. Eu precisava falar com ela, tinha que resolver essa situação de uma vez por todas. Estava morrendo de medo de ficar sem palavras (de novo) na frente daqueles olhos verdes que, mesmo eu não admitindo para mais ninguém, me fazia tremer da cabeça aos pés... Mas mesmo me fazendo tremer, era o olhar que mais me prendia e me fascinava, o olhar que me fazia suspirar e que colocava alguma luz nos meus sonhos ruins.

Entrei no banheiro, tomei um banho e me arrumei, ainda dava tempo de pegar o almoço e se eu desse sorte, Lilly estaria lá para eu dar mais uma olhada naqueles lindos olhos antes da decisão final. Cheguei ao salão principal, havia vários alunos almoçando e conversando animadamente na mesa da Grifinória... mas infelizmente, Lilian não estava lá e reparei que Alice também não estava lá... isso era raro, ela quase nunca deixará Frank almoçar sozinho. Me sentei junto aos marotos e estavam em uma conversa animada sobre o sol que iria fazer no próximo passeio a Hogsmead e o que iriam fazer lá. Eu estava muito nervoso e não me meti muito na conversa, só falava quando me perguntavam. De repente e totalmente sem querer olhei para a mochila de Frank que estava aberta, lá dentro havia um pedaço de pergaminho... não faço idéia do que tá escrito lá mas de repente me veio uma idéia. Abri minha mochila e comecei a escrever.

_São grandes a probabilidades de nossa historia, que nem começou, acabar hoje sem nem ao menos um momento feliz. Essa não é uma carta e menos ainda um bilhete. Aqui esta escrito simplesmente algo que eu quero que você saiba. E que, mesmo se não ficarmos juntos, quero que guarde esse bilhete,quero que o leve com você para que para todo o resto da sua vida, ele seja um conforto quando você se sentir sozinha, pois de uma forma ou outra eu sempre estarei com você. Te observando de longe ou em seu pensamento como uma lembrança que eu espero que seja boa... Não gostaria que você guardasse magoas de mim.  
Quero falar aqui sobre os meus sentimentos, aqueles que sempre serão seus e foram desde que me apaixonei pela primeira vez.  
Lilian, seus olhos dão brilho a minha vida... essa vida que vai tomando um tom mais cinza a cada segundo que você não está perto. Eu te amo, eu te amo de verdade, posso enrolar o quanto for aqui para ficar algo bonito, mas eu simplesmente amo você... e essa única frase de apenas três palavras é o jeito mais puro e bonito de se dizer tudo o que meu coração sente.  
Se você está lendo isso agora, é porque meu coração nesse momento esta partido pela sua resposta negativa, mas não fique mau por mim, eu já estarei um pouco conformado sabendo que você esta bem, mesmo que seja sem mim.  
Mas não se esqueça nunca que eu estarei com você, em qualquer lugar que você esteja, pois enquanto você morar no meu coração, eu estarei com você em pensamento. E esse é um tempo que eu garanto ser para sempre. _

_Tiago Potter._

Eu olhei o relógio, o horário de almoço acabou e eu não coloquei nada para dentro do estomago, estava completamente sem fome. Eu comecei a andar pelos corredores do castelo enquanto não chegava a hora de ir para o lago encontrar Lilian. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos, não consegui dormir direito essa noite e não parava de pensar na conversa desde que Lilian disse que queria resolver aquilo de uma vez por todas depois de mais um convite para levá-la para sair.

Eu olhei o relógio novamente, era 13:45. Faltavam quinze minutos para o horário marcado mas eu não conseguiria ficar andando por mais esse tempo e resolvi já ir esperar Lilly em baixo da árvore no jardim.

Depois de alguns minutos que para mim foram uma eternidade ela apareceu com Alice, nenhuma das duas estavam com uma cara muito boa, Alice assim que me viu deu meia volta e saiu para não sei onde. Lilian estava linda, como todos os dias com o uniforme da escola, mas sempre linda.

Ela foi chegando perto de mim, parecia aflita e a cara dela não me animava muito. Eu ainda tinha muita esperança, mas mesmo com esperanças sentia que meu dia não ia ser tão bom.

- Er, olá Tiago. – Ela disse.

- Olá Lilly. Eu, nem sei o que te dizer numa hora dessas... – Mas não pude continuar, ela me interrompeu.

- Tiago, não vamos estender as coisas ok? Eu fiquei muito confusa com isso, muito mesmo. Eu não sabia direito o que sinto por você e Alice deve estar cheia de mim pelo tanto que ela já me ouviu falando. Ela até deixou o Frank um pouco de escanteio... Mas por fim eu vi que não está na hora ainda e eu não sei se um dia essa hora vai chegar. Eu não quero nada com você agora e acho que nem amizade é bom termos em níveis elevados... não vai fazer bem para nenhum de nós mas saiba que eu não te desejo mau algum, ok?

Ela despejou muita informação em cima de mim de uma vez só mas meu cérebro pareceu ser mais rápido que eu e formulou uma resposta aceitável sem a minha permissão.

- Ahn, certo Lilly. Bom... até mais.

- Até mais, Tiago. – Ela disse e deu um sorriso leve. Quando ela estava se virando para ir embora eu me lembrei do papel dobrado no meu bolso.

- Lilly. – Ela se virou.

- Sim?

E então eu peguei a mão dela e ela estava nervosa, acho que pensando em o que eu poderia fazer. Tomei coragem e coloquei o papel na mão dela.

- E tudo o que eu sinto por você, eu escrevi em um pedaço de papel... esse na sua mão, você entenderá o quando dói eu te deixar.

E sem mais uma palavra, a deixei com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

**N/A: Olá amoooures, estou aqui de novo com mais uma short fic pra vocês... inspiração de quarta-feira a tarde ouvindo a música Too close for comfort do Mcfly. Adoro eles. xD**

**Essa fic termina assim, mas eu não sou uma escritora desnaturada então, farei outra fic como continuação dela. =D**

**Eu espero realmente que gostem... e por favoor, sejam leitores bonzinhos e mandem reviews... vocês não sabem quanto é bom recebê-las. **

**Quem quiser pode adicionar no MSN ****.com**

**E no Orkut ****./Main#Profile?uid=17376196680036670617**

**Miil beiijos e até maais. **


End file.
